Don't be Transmitted to Me!
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Hanya cara Suga menyembuhkan kekasihnya. Tapi sepertinya menggoda berlebihan disaat seperti ini tidak tepat./Bad Summary/YoonMin/JinV/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Don't be Transmitted to Me!**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, drabble, ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast: All Members BTS**

 **Warning: Typo(s), klise, panjang cerita buat Reader-nim pengen gebukin Shi, GJ, abal, asal, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: SugaMin, JinV, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dari photo Ji Min yang lidahnya di keluar2in itu, lho... Gemes! Pengen gigit! ._. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Suga membuka pintu kamar HopeVMin. Terdiam sebentar untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang berbaring memunggungi pintu dengan gerakan gelisah. Suga miris melihatnya. Suga mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang kekasihnya itu. Suga mengusap pelan pelipis berkeringat itu. Yang diusap berjengit kaget. Lalu secara perlahan berbalik melihat siapa pelakunya. Menyadari itu orang yang ia rindukan seharian ini ia segera terduduk.

"Ugh~" ringisnya merasakan pukulan keras di kepalanya. Ia pegang kepala itu berharap bisa mengurangi denyutannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Ji Min." peringat Suga sembari mengusap lembut surai Ji Min berharap rasa sakit itu segera hilang

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung~" lirih Ji Min dengan suara parau yang pelan. Ia menatap Suga lekat dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

"Nado~" jawab Suga asal. "Ji Min, ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Suga merasa ganjal saat Ji Min sering sekali berkedip dengan waktu pejam yang lebih lama daripada membukanya. Lagi pula matanya merah.

"Molla. Mataku sakit, Hyung." lapor Ji Min. Suga menatap khawatir kekasihnya.

Iya, Ji Min-nya sakit sudah 2 hari ini. Bahkan Ji Min pernah bilang sulit tidur. Tubuhnya bersuhu tinggi. Dengan hidung memerah. Padahal Ji Min-nya ini tidak flu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?" tanya Suga pelan.

"2 hari." jawab Ji Min pelan takut kekasih di hadapannya ini marah. Suga membeku. Oh, Ji Min parah. Ini tidak baik. Yang benar saja? JI MIN SEDANG SAKIT!

"Kemari." Suga meraih tengkuk Ji Min pelan. "Maaf tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku sibuk."

CHUP!

CHUP!

Suga mengecup lembut juga pelan kelopak mata Ji Min. Ji Min tersenyum.

CHUP!

Suga beralih mengecup lembut hidung memerah itu. Ji Min menjilat bibirnya sekadar membasahinya. Tapi ia membiarkan lidahnya terhimpit 2 belah bibir tebal nan sexy itu, sekarang ia mirip _puppy_.

Suga menatap bibir juga lidah itu intens. Batinnya berkecamuk antara menahan atau meraupnya sekarang. Sementara Ji Min tetap menutup matanya.

CHU~

Suga tidak tahan. Ia menyambar benda kenyal itu dan langsung menghisap kuat lidahnya. Ji Min yang awalnya terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Suga membuka matanya lebar, tapi mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuatnya menutup mata kembali dan melenguh tertahan.

Suga benar-benar mengerjai mulutnya dengan lembut. Ini jadi terasa geli, tapi menyenangkan juga nikmat.

Suga berhenti saat Ji Min memukul dadanya pelan. Jadi Suga menjauh.

"Kenapa tidak membalasku?" tanya Suga yang memang heran. Tumben _Uke agresi_ f-nya ini _pasif_ sekali.

"Nanti kau tertular, Hyung. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." jawab Ji Min.

"Biar, saja. Asal jangan kau yang sakit, Ji Minnie." pipi Ji Min agak berwarna mendengar panggilan manis itu. "Jadi kau yang akan mengurusku nantinya." Ji Min memukul dada Suga pelan.

"Aku serius, Hyung. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena aku." keluh Ji Min.

"Geurae. Jika aku sakit, aku akan tularkan pada Jin Hyung." timpal Suga asal. Ji Min membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Dengan cara barusan?" tanya Ji Min takut-takut.

"Ani. Aku akan tidur dengannya." jawab Suga. "Satu ranjang dengannya."

BUK!

Kali ini Ji Min memukul dada Suga agak keras. Suga terkekeh.

"Ani-ani. Aku akan dekat-dekat dengannya supaya ia tertular." tambah Suga. Ji Min menatapnya tajam.

BRUK!

"Aww! _What are you doing, Bitch_!?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau Hyungie sakit jika itu cara Hyung untuk menyembuhkan diri!"

Sementara di celah pintu...

"Aww!"-Jung Kook.

"Itu pasti sakit."-J-Hope.

"Bagaimana tidak sakit jika kau di dorong dari ranjang hingga terjatuh dengan tidak elit begitu?"-Nam Joon.

"Itu Suga Hyung, lho..."-V.

"Tae-Tae. Kau tidur denganku malam ini dikamarku, ne? Ne! Tidak ada penolakan. Ok, gomawo. Cheonma. Kajja ke kamar." ucap Jin beruntun bertanya dan menjawab sendiri. Sedang V _blank_.

Jin menarik V masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ia juga tidak mau ditulari Suga jika benar Suga sakit. Ingat, Suga sudah mencium Ji Min yang sedang sakit.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ini knp Suga-nya bego, ya? Knp jg Suga-nya agak nista di sini? Ah, ada apa sma otak Shi sampe bias sendiri dinistain di FF sendiri? Biasanya gak gini. -,- T_T Dan Jin kyknya lgi error. Nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri. -.- Review, please... ^^**


End file.
